Call Me Deadly
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Ashley was never the type to stay back when people crossed the ones she loves... but with the lives of her friends changing and being cast into a bad light by the ones looking in from the outside, will anyone truly regret their actions? (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022)
1. Viper vs Death

As Randy threw Jeff across the table, the dark sinister music started to play… Randy was looking around for Ashley before the lights went out.

The lights came back on again and behind Randy stood Ashley, in her Angel of Death character before smashing the chair over Randy's head and then his healed knee.

Amanda reeled back in horror and threw up after seeing the blood, Jeff pulling himself up and limping to her as security pulled Ashley back.

"I ain't done with him!" Ashley hissed.

She was dragged to the back as Jeff and Amanda followed, the ringside medical team helping Randy into the trainer's office.

"Answer me straight on this one, Randy, what the hell were you thinking?!" Amanda responded after drinking cold water to settle her stomach as Finn ran in and checked on Amanda. "I'm okay." She replied, hoping to keep her fiance calm.

"I still worry, love. And actually, that's not a bad question." Finn responded before he turned to Randy. "Given Ash's Angel of Death persona, are you out of your damn mind, Orton?!" He demanded, Randy looking right at him as Dr. Amann drew blood from Amanda's left arm.

"Creative pitched the storyline to me. Sort of a revival of mine and Jeff's feud from 2008… only with Ashley involved as well." Randy explained after he was stitched up and stood up.

"I read that script. There was no part that read for you to try to pull Jeff's earlobe off! You're lucky that all Ash did was bust your knee open but you don't have the damn balls to be upfront with her about storyline changes!" Amanda responded angrily, the needle thrown away and her arm bandaged as the technician took it to be tested.

Amanda stood up and cracked her right hand across Randy's face… and Randy stumbled as his ears were ringing.

"Finn, get her out of here!" Dr. Amann replied, Finn guiding Amanda out of the trainer's office. "Jeff?" He replied.

"Just give me an ice pack." Jeff responded before the doctor did so, Jeff pressing it to his sore ear. "They're right though, you should've told Ashley." He explained after turning to Randy.

"I should've! But they're keeping a secret of their own!" Randy responded.

"All secrets will reveal themselves in time… but honestly, I thought you had changed, we all thought you had. Guess we were wrong." Jeff replied before he left… and it wasn't long before he found Ashley and Shinsuke talking.

"Even I know that there's a delicate line not to cross… what the hell's gotten into him?" Shinsuke responded.

"That's what I want to know…" Ashley replied, the two having been close since they met.

"Everything okay?" Jeff asked after walking over, hoping Ashley had calmed down.

"Yeah… for now." Ashley responded.

It was the next morning that Amanda woke up and groaned slightly, Finn lightly rubbing his right hand up and down her side.

"Still feeling yucky, love?" Finn asked, Amanda nodding… before her phone rang and she picked it up before they sat up, seeing a video call from Dr. Amann before she answered it.

"Hey, Doc. How's your day going?" Amanda responded.

"Quiet so far. Got your blood test results back earlier, Mandy, figured out what's causing you to feel sick." Dr. Amann explained, Amanda feeling Finn's left hand rest on her back.

"Is everything okay?" Amanda questioned.

"Yes it is, Mandy, with you and the baby… Mandy, you're about 6 weeks pregnant." Dr. Amann responded, Amanda nearly dropping the phone as she and Finn looked at each other. "I'll let you two talk." He replied before they ended the video call, Amanda setting the phone down and her and Finn hugging.

"Whoa… a child, our child…" Amanda replied in a half whisper.

Out in the hallway, Randy almost dropped his styrofoam coffee cup and leaned against the wall after hearing that… and Dakota walked over to him.

"You look like you just had a hell of a shock." Dakota replied.

"I did…" Randy responded before they headed further down the hall. "Mandy's pregnant." He whispered, Dakota muffling a happy scream.

 _ **Three weeks later…**_

Raw wasn't unfamiliar territory to Ashley… but the fans were shocked to see her.

"Sometime in the next few weeks, there's gonna be a special announcement… but as for now-" Ashley responded.

She was abruptly cut off by Baron Corbin's music playing and him walking down the ramp and getting in the ring.

"The hell are you doing here? This is my time." Ashley demanded.

"And I wanted to welcome you back… and to say that if you need my help, just ask. And don't cross me like-" Baron responded.

"Like what, like Finn supposedly did?! If anything, I think you're jealous because he's been world champion whereas when you tried, you brutally failed… or is this jealousy because he's got the woman of his dreams and no woman will so much as glance at you?" Ashley replied, the fans cheering.

"I just want to-" Baron said before being being cut off again.

"You seriously think I would ever seek any help from you at all?! Boy I got to the top all by myself, I was raised to work hard for what I wanted! So I'm gonna do what Finn did and reject your bald headed ass!" Ashley said before flipping Baron off and leaving.

"She went apeshit out there." Matt said.

"She did… he's fuming." Amanda responded, Matt seeing her adjust the hem of her shirt before Finn walked back over and him and Amanda hugged and kissed… and Ashley walked over.

"Oh man, I've never been so angry in my life!" Ashley growled.

"Come here." Amanda responded before the two women hugged… and Ashley's eyes widened when she noticed that Amanda's stomach was no longer flat.

Ashley held her friend out at arms length… and noticed the tiny baby bump, before Ashley glared over at Finn.

"Ash, stay calm, okay? Seth already blew up at her earlier." Matt responded, Finn putting Amanda behind him out of instinct.

"How did he find out?" Ashley asked once her shock subsided.


	2. How People Are

_**Thirty minutes earlier…**_

 _Seth was going through Amanda's duffel bag… and found a bottle of prenatal vitamins._

" _What are you doing in here?" Seth heard before he turned, seeing Amanda… but instead of her Balor Club tank top and denim shorts, she had on a black lace up cold shoulder top and loose fitting tribal print shorts to go with her ankle length motorcycle boots._

" _These are yours?" Seth asked, holding up the bottle before putting it away._

" _You need to stop going through my things, Seth! I thought we were past you doing this every time I do something you don't like!" Amanda replied._

" _You need to make better decisions, Mandy!" Seth responded angrily._

" _Oh I am… I know what I'm gonna do." Amanda responded before she lightly rubbed her stomach. "I'm having this baby. Starting a family with Finn and that's something you can either accept or not but it's not changing. A little baby boy or girl is coming into this world in a little under 7 months no matter who hates it." She explained calmly, which pissed Seth off more… and Amanda barely ducked when Seth threw a picture frame at her, the frame containing a picture of the two when Amanda was 22 and Seth was 26._

" _The hell's going on in here?!" The two heard before seeing Matt and Finn, Finn putting Amanda behind him and his hands resting on her sides… before seeing the broken picture frame._

" _Are you out of your damn mind, throwing things at her?! You need to control yourself, I don't know how Ashley puts up with you, Rollins!" Finn responded angrily._

" _When she finds out that you got her childhood friend pregnant, she's gonna fucking murder you!" Seth replied before he left, Amanda picking up the frame… and throwing it away before she stood back up, her and Finn holding each other…_

 **Present time…**

Seth didn't expect a knock at the locker room door… but he walked over and opened it anyway, seeing Ashley.

But when he leaned in to kiss her, she stopped him.

"First off, don't even attempt that right now. Second, you're done trying to harm Mandy and trying to kill my godchild." Ashley explained as they walked into the locker room and she closed the door.

"You didn't even try to kill Balor?!" Seth responded.

"No all I did was tell him if he bails I'll hunt his Irish ass down." Ashley explained.

"I doubt he'll bail, he was gonna go all papa bear on me!" Seth responded.

"Look as long he didn't force her into anything that she doesn't want to do and want to start a family with him, I ain't got a problem with it." Ashley said.

"I just… when I said she needs to make better decisions, I meant that she needs to take her health into consideration." Seth explained as they sat down.

"It's been 4 ½ years but she hasn't had any relapsing seizures, Mandy is healthy… she never told you, did she?" Ashley responded as Seth looked at her.

"Tell me what?" Seth asked.

"Seth, Mandy was diagnosed with Endometriosis… this child is a miracle, she thought she'd never be able to have kids." Ashley explained, Seth putting his heads in his hands for a few minutes.

"I'm a damn idiot…" Seth muttered.

"People make mistakes Seth and I know whenever I want to have a family I will have to get tested just in case the pills I used to take have messed up my insides too badly." Ashley said.

"I hope they didn't… should I go find her now and apologise to her?" Seth replied as they looked at each other.

"Maybe just give her a bit of space for now." Ashley said.

At the same time, Amanda had finished snacking on mint chocolate chip ice cream when she turned to the Tv to see Kevin out there with a microphone in his hand.

"Let me know if he says anything interesting at all." Amanda responded before she and Finn kissed and she stood up and headed to the restroom as Kevin went on and on about his match against Braun and how Baron is doing a great job as constable.

"Oh please wake me up when the nightmare is over." Ashley said to Seth.

"I think what needs to be done, Kevin, is for you to shut your mouth…" Kurt replied as he walked out onto the stage. "I just got off the phone with Mr. McMahon… and he's overruling his daughter's decision so your match against Braun at Summerslam no longer gives you a chance to win the Money In The Bank Briefcase!" He responded as the fans cheered, Kevin turning livid.

"What's Angle doing?!" Corey yelled.

"Taking back control of Raw! Braun won that match fairly." Michael Cole responded at the same time that Amanda was back in the locker room, hands washed.

"Did Kurt just really say that the Money In The Bank Briefcase is no longer on the line?" Amanda responded before she sat back down next to Finn, her left hand entwined with Finn's right one.

"About damn time." Finn replied before he took Amanda into his arms.

In the backstage area, Kevin was going berserk before he attempted to head to Amanda and Finn's locker room.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Kevin heard before he saw Dakota.

"And why not?" Kevin asked before Dakota grabbed him by the shirt.

"You listen to me and you listen good. You should consider yourself lucky to be breathing after you bashed me with that chair before Wrestlemania. So I suggest you listen to me or I'll be setting Luke and Bryan onto you and believe me they'll show no mercy." Dakota threatened before letting go of Kevin's shirt.

Kevin left, Dakota going and heading to the locker room… she knocked on the door, Amanda letting her in and Dakota hugging her after closing the door.

"He thinks she had something to do with what Kurt did, right?" Finn asked after Amanda and Dakota let go.

"Probably we're talking about a guy who tore apart Sami and mine relationship and bashing me with a steel chair, you know what goes through that dickhead's mind." Dakota said.

"Once Sami's had time to cool off, I think he'll know what he wants." Amanda responded.

And Dakota hoped that she was right.


End file.
